Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to providing website content. More specifically, the disclosure relates to providing customized, dynamic website content. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to visitor-specific, dynamically customized promotions and/or messaging on e-commerce websites.
Background
Electronic commerce (e-commerce) transacted at Internet web pages has become a major source of retail sales. While some traditional sales and advertising practices are useful in e-commerce, there are also significant differences. For example, e-commerce websites lack the personal interaction that a salesperson can provide. Similarly, e-commerce websites generally lack personalization tailored to individual customers. Personalizing e-commerce can take many forms, and include tailored recommendations or offers based on shopping history, items viewed, referring pages, or other criteria. Personalization has shown to provide significant increases in e-commerce sales.